


Dance With Me

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, F/M, Gabrinette - Freeform, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, age gap, idiot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: They meet a month later in New York. Someone wants to dance. Someone else gets too caught up in their own head.Based on a prompt from Magicsaria.  Follows "Are You Flirting With Me"





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicsaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicsaria/gifts).



> Tl;Dr Don't Like/Don't Read; They're adults; Hope you like it
> 
> If you don't like age-gap relationships, you are under no obligation to continue reading. In fact, I encourage you to click the "Back/Return" button and find something that will make you happy.
> 
> The two characters depicted below are both adults.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. If you do, let me know in the comments and/or leave me some Kudos. ;)
> 
> >!< >!< >!< >!< >!< >!< >!<

“Dance with me.”

Marinette had just parted from another colleague and didn't realize he had even been standing there. She blinked up at him, staring. It had been a month since their last conversation. A month since she had surprised herself by flirting with him. A few weeks since she had settled herself from her own mortification. A week since she'd arrived in New York and she'd be headed back to Paris in a few days. Sure, they'd attended some of the same events, but the opportunity had never really presented itself- not that Marinette had made an effort to approach him again, nor had he sought her out. Not that she would admit to fantasizing about what might have happened if she had, or if he had- and here he had, but she wasn't saying anything.

“Or not,” he looked away, suddenly wondering what had possessed him to approach her let alone solicit a dance. He considered finding a table in a corner from which to mind the masses.

“M-me?” She finally spoke!

He turned back to her. “Yes?” How were her eyes doing that? It was like they had grown two sizes.

“W-why?” She scolded herself for stuttering. She was an adult, for crying out loud! Not some infatuated teen!

“You are under no obligation...” he trailed off with a sigh and made to leave, but a feminine hand catching his elbow made him pause.

“I think I'd like to,” she said.

He smiled, though it looked more like a smirk, and offered his hand. Did he ever genuinely smile? Did he even know how? Neither said a word as he led her to the dance floor just as the song was ending. They took their stance before the next began. One hand rested on the middle of her back, her hand resting as near his shoulder as she could from her height, his other hand holding hers aloft. Amusement crinkled at the corners of her eyes. It reminded her of another party in another time with a another boy who had done the same thing. A familiar tune began to fill the air as they started their dance to the romantic style of Edith Piaf singing “La Vie En Rose.”

Marinette kept her eyes on the people around them. Even with the very proper distance of their respective dancing positions, he was so close. His hands were so warm. She could feel it through the only thin textile between his palm and her back. It shouldn't have, but the heat was unexpected. He held himself so tightly reigned in that it seemed he must also reserve his own body heat. She knew he was human, that he had a heart that beat his life force through his body. Naturally, it would radiate. Her cheeks flushed at the thought. The song ended and with it their dance. 

She hadn't looked at him once nor said a word- just looked past him. Had she not wanted to dance with him after all? Had she been hoping for someone else to ask her? Gabriel thought he saw her blush. She must have seen or been thinking of her beau. Had she been waiting for that young man to come to his senses and approach her? He frowned.

“Thank you, Mademoiselle,” he said wanly, relinquishing her from his arms, and stalked to somewhere near the other side of the room, leaving a wide-eyed and gaping woman alone on the dance floor.

 


End file.
